Assemblies are known that can be attached to surfaces (including vertical surfaces) and are both decorative and can be used to support objects along those surfaces. One such assembly is commercially designated a “French Memo Board”, different sized versions of which are available from retail stores including Bed Bath and Beyond and Target in St. Paul, Minn. That assembly includes a backing member over the front surface of which extends a rectangular grid of elastic strips. The backing member is adapted to be hung on a vertical surface, whereupon various objects, such as photographs, can be inserted for storage and display between the strips and the backing member.